rise_of_nowlinfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Introduction
In MMO RPG games, a character class is a job or profession commonly used to differentiate the abilities of different game characters. In Rise of Nowlin, there are 5 cool jobs you can choose to start the journey! Each class aggregates several abilities and aptitudes, and may also detail aspects of background, or impose behavior restrictions. These guides should give you a starting point to play Rise of Nowlin! Warrior: legendary tank fighter carrier! Description "Those who fight bravely on the battlefield will be forgiven and will enjoy eternal heaven." Young men Or many tough girls like to not escape the Warrior Talking about the Warrior, have to think of physical damage and endurance. In which the swordsman game is said to be the hardest profession and also has the skill AOE to help friends And can increase Higher enemy resentment, the more you fight, the more enemies will attack you. Allowing the team to easily stand to deal damage as well Initial battle stats # Health point (HP) - 1992 # Mana point (MP) - 483 # Power (POW) - 44 # Intelligence (INT) - 0 # Agility (AGI) - 11 # Physical (PHY) - 22 # Stamina (STA) - 22 # Pre-Aim (PRE) - 11 The Magician: extreme damage! "Even though time has passed The magic remains The truth never fades. Just like power! " Description The most damage of long-range attacks It is inevitable that many people love a career. That shaman Fierce damage controller from fire magic Also comes with great control of ice spells as well It is the hope of the village to help damage friends. And help to support friends again Considered as a very interesting career. Initial battle value # Health point (HP) - 945 # Mana point (MP) - 909 # Power (POW) - 0 # Intelligence (INT) - 44 # Agility (AGI) - 11 # Physical (PHY) - 22 # Stamina (STA) - 22 # Pre-Aim (PRE) - 11 The Assassins: shadows killer! "Origin of the shadow Wander in the night I'm not the beginning But the end! " Description Strong agility and damage open before having an advantage, close in and attack. Assassins are ready to kill! With fast attack Mainly focusing on physical attacks With a very high critical strike which provides good damage Importantly, can deceive Easily disappear into assassinations Initial battle stats # Health point (HP) - 1680 # Mana point (MP) - 597 # Power (POW) - 44 # Intelligence (INT) - 0 # Agility (AGI) - 11 # Physical (PHY) - 22 # Stamina (STA) - 22 # Pre-Aim (PRE) - 11 Archer: speed sharpshooter! "Life always blooms in the darkest" Description Talking about fast ranged attacks archer heavy physical damage and attack speed making it another damage to watch. With skills that complement the team. Whether the skill lock or the skill group until being a very good career For entering a dungeon party! Initial battle value # Health point (HP) - 1226 # Mana point (MP) - 722 # Power (POW) - 44 # Intelligence (INT) - 0 # Agility (AGI) - 11 # Physical (PHY) - 22 # Stamina (STA) - 22 # Pre-Aim (PRE) - 11 Priest, super cute! "May my light be with you forever!" Description Little support Priest, complete with skills that will help the team. Whether helping damage or hill is comfortable But just restoring the life force to his friend's, Priest can add armor to friends. Moreover, they can practice reducing the armor of monsters as well While also being able to help AOE damage to friends Is a fully-equipped character! Initial battle stats # Health point (HP) - 1440 # Mana point (MP) - 596 # Power (POW) - 0 # Intelligence (INT) - 44 # Agility (AGI) - 11 # Physical (PHY) - 22 # Stamina (STA) - 22 # Pre-Aim (PRE) - 11 Well, that's the first introduction of all classes/ jobs in Rise of Nowlin. Hope the article can be good and useful for you and friends. Have chosen to adventure in the world of Nowlin.